Unrequited
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: It is hard to watch a blossoming relationship lead to a wedding, especially when you're in love with one half of that relationship.


**As I often do, I was thinking while I could not sleep. I was thinking of Severa, and how much I dislike her being canon, because I always liked Cordelia's single ending. I know, it sounds jerkish, but I liked her unrequited feelings for Chrom, and her being with no one if she cannot have the man she loves. It's kind of sweet, in a way. And I finally have something I can post for Awakening!**

* * *

It was hard pining for a man who would never see you the same way. It was something Cordelia had done for years. She thought nothing could be worse than feeling something that he would never return. She felt she was too lowborn, that he could never see her the same way.

But something worse did happen. To her shame, it became clear to everyone _but_ Chrom that she was in love.

Her sisters-at-arms, and her friends, were kind about it. There was no teasing, at least none that she had ever heard about. It was the gentle encouragement that embarrassed her.

"Have you tried just _talking_ to him?"

"I'm sure Chrom isn't the type of man to put birth over his happiness!"

"You won't know until you _try!"_

While all was meant in kindness, a gentle nudge here or there was not something she wanted. She always thanked them for their kind words, but in the end, she never acted on any of the advice.

She kind of wished she had, as soon as the worst came. To be an observer to a blossoming relationship was hard if you were single. If you were in love with one of the parties, it could rip even the strongest of hearts apart. And Cordelia's was not that strong to begin with after everything that had happened during the war against Plegia.

At first, she told herself it was nothing. But it was a lie. The occasional faint blush on either of their cheeks. Light touches, mostly on her part, showed more than just a woman speaking to her leader' as they conversed, she would place her hand on his hand on his arm.

Cordelia soon became known around camp for her frequent and deep sighs. She did not feel angry. After all, she had been told to talk to Chrom, and it was her and her alone that decided to never do it.

Those light touches soon gave way to more. She would lean her head against Chrom's arm. or even against his chest during long, lingering hugs. He would touch her hair, often sweeping it out of her face. They would share laughs and whispered conversations.

After Chrom took the throne after Emmeryn's sacrifice, the writing was on the wall. He would need a wife, and an heir. And Cordelia knew it would not be her. She also knew she would be facing the hardest day of her life.

Cordelia would find herself dressed in a soft, silken gown along with most of the other women. The compliments she received on her gown fell on deaf ears. She would thank each person, but she did not feel like she meant them. If she came off as moody, everyone was sympathetic. No one said anything about it.

Though she sat between Libra and Lissa, she longed to be anywhere else. For one brief, happy moment, her heart skipped a beat. She watch Chrom from her seat. He looked wonderful in his formal attire, but she could see Chrom himself looking uncomfortable with all the pageantry. _That_ was the Chrom they all knew.

Her brief moment of happiness was gone just as quickly as she watched Chrom nod to Frederick. She looked down. Cordelia had no desire to see how pretty her rival, though only in her own mind, looked.

Though she could look away, she could not cover her ears. A knot rose in her throat. She swallowed hard and tried to blink back tears as she listened to the man she loved exchange his vows to love his bride with someone who was not her. The ceremony seemed to last hours. Perhaps even days in her mind.

But once the ceremony itself ended, the day itself was not over with yet. To her surprise, and anguish, the bride and groom were inseparable. She held fast to his hand, and he seemed unable to let her go as well. Every time Cordelia would chance a glance in their direction, they were clasping hands. Sometimes she would lean forward and whisper something that made Chrom smile. He would caress her cheek or tilt her chin up to face him. It was sweet, but a challenging sight to behold.

Cordelia had enough as the two shared a dance. She did not want to start weeping in front of everyone. Though Lissa had done so, it was _acceptable_ for her. She managed to slip out of the room without anyone stopping her, but to her surprise, she was not unnoticed.

As she leaned against a wall, her hand clasped over her chest, she inhaled deeply and exhaled. A hand found its place on her shoulder. Libra smiled warmly at her and said four words that somehow managed to make the day a little more bearable.

"You'll be all right."


End file.
